1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system in which two or more pieces of electronic equipment are remotely controlled by a remote controller.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 24 is a diagram for explaining an example of a conventional remote control system. The system includes a digital videotape recorder (hereinbelow, called the VTR) 210 and a TV monitor 212. A video cable 214 connects the video-output terminal of the VTR 210 to the video-input terminal of the TV monitor 212. An audio cable 216 connects the audio-output terminal of the VTR 210 to the audio-input terminal of the TV monitor 212.
A remote controller 218 for remote operation of the VTR 210 is equipped with an infrared transmitter 220. The VTR 210 is equipped with an infrared receiver 222, which receives a remote control signal output from the infrared transmitter 220 of the remote controller 218.
Reference numeral 224 denotes a digital video camera-recorder combination (hereinbelow, called the camcorder). A remote controller 226 is used to remotely operate the camcorder 224; it is equipped with an infrared transmitter 228. The camcorder 224 is equipped with an infrared receiver 230, which receives a remote control signal output from the infrared transmitter 228 of the remote controller 226.
The VTR 210 and the camcorder 224 are provided with digital interfaces, both of which are based on the IEEE 1394-1995 standard and connected to each other through an IEEE 1394 cable 232.
Suppose here that a user reproduces video and audio signals prerecorded on a vide tape of the VTR 210 to tape them on a vide tape of the camcorder 224. In this case, the user uses the remote controller 218 to set the VTR 210 in a reproduction mode. Then, after checking images (and sounds) on the TV monitor 212, the user uses the remote controller 226 to set the camcorder 224 in a recording mode. Thus the vide and audio signals reproduced from the videotape of the VTR 210 are recorded on the videotape of the camcorder 224.
The conventional system, however, needs to provide the remote controller 218 for control of the VTR 210 and the remote controller 226 for control of the camcorder 224, respectively. In other words, a separate remote controller needs to be provided for each piece of electronic equipment that constitutes the system. The problem in the conventional system is that the user has to manage two or more remote controllers.
Suppose further that the user has lost a remote controller corresponding to a desired piece of electronic equipment. In this case, the desired piece of electronic equipment cannot be remotely operated until the user finds the remote controller.